


【澈荣】光电效应（1）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【澈荣】光电效应（1）

权顺荣一个人拎着24寸的行李箱爬六楼，憋得小脸通红，在新寝室门口撑着膝盖喘匀了气才掏出钥匙开门，意料之中的，一个人也没有。新生寝室都住满了，他因为学号比较靠后被塞进了有有空床的高年级寝室和大三学长住一起，特意提前了几天来布置寝室，估计要开学才能见到自己的室友学长们了，权顺荣也不认生，三两步爬上了唯一空着的上铺开始铺床。

转天晚上权顺荣站在厕所里脱了上衣打算洗澡，突然听到了开门的声音，还没反应过来紧接着厕所门就被推开了，这几天只有他一个人在寝室住着，进厕所一向懒得锁门。他和明显也被吓住了的大眼睛学长大眼瞪小眼，不自在地想抬手挡下胸又觉得那样会显得更奇怪，还是学长先开了口“啊，你是新搬来的学弟吧，不好意思我没想到有人，我……我这就出去，对不起对不起……”。直到厕所里响起淋浴的水声崔胜澈才觉得尴尬散了一点，自己在篮球社洗澡的时候也没少和大老爷们“坦诚相见”，怎么刚才看到第一次见面的小学弟光着膀子站在那脸就烧得厉害呢。

等权顺荣披着毛巾从厕所里洗完出来两个人才算正式打了个招呼，一个专业的师兄弟共同话题也多，权顺荣就坐在自己的椅子上一边擦头发一边和崔胜澈聊天，原来另外两个学长都和女朋友出去租房子了，也就偶尔回来一趟，说是四人寝其实就他俩住。权顺荣头发呼噜的乱糟糟的，半干不干没擦到的地方还有水珠顺着往下滴就要爬上床睡觉，崔胜澈比他大点这时候突然有了当哥的责任感，放下手里的东西喊他“哎！顺荣你吹干头再睡啊！”。权顺荣坐在上铺床沿一下一下地晃着白嫩的小腿，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨宿舍限电他这几天都这么将就，这时候就显出老油条的优势了，崔胜澈把变压器从抽屉里拿出来抬手扔过去，“接着，插上这个吹”。

新生开学军训，每天七点操场集合，往往权顺荣从上铺连滚带爬地下来崔胜澈还在睡觉。他上学晚一年，崔胜澈比他高两级实际只比他大一岁，睡着的时候整个人团在被子里，长长的睫毛盖在眼下乖得跟小婴儿似的，权顺荣每次都轻手轻脚生怕吵了他。男孩子也不懂防晒，天天穿身迷彩服就在大太阳底下抗，最后还是崔胜澈发现嫩的能掐出水的小学弟没几天就晒出了衣服印，特地去买了防晒霜让他天天擦。到后来七点半集合权顺荣还是每天早上都手忙脚乱，还要崔胜澈叼着牙刷给他仔细地涂脖子后面的防晒。权顺荣瘦瘦高高，那叫一个盘靓条顺，立正的时候后面一个排的小姑娘看他，一向后转自己排的小姑娘又往他那瞟，但在崔胜澈眼里他满身都是婴儿肥，哪摸上去都软软的，要不是晒黑了点活脱脱一个面团子。

权顺荣每天训完拎着小板凳就往宿舍跑，也不和同学去食堂吃饭，食堂的饭哪比得上崔胜澈特地给他准备的冰西瓜。崔胜澈自己住了大半年突然来了个这么讨人喜欢的小学弟，不知道是不是在家里老幺做惯了一腔柔情无处安放，那体贴劲都快泛起母性的光辉了，每天下课就去校门口买个小西瓜搁在背着宿管偷偷置办的迷你冰箱里冰上，等权顺荣满头大汗地跑回来两个人就盘腿坐在下铺一人一半用勺挖着吃。晚上不训练，崔胜澈就带着人到处吃好吃的，学校周边五百米逛了个遍。权顺荣现在最喜欢的人就是他这个哥，和他一起总笑得牙不见眼。


End file.
